


Christmas Knight

by FalCatrecon



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Merry Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Holidays for @thehoffbingoMerry Christmas to everyone on our Knight Rider server! <3A slight grin twitched at the edges of Devon’s mouth as he poured them both a cup. “It is his first Christmas after all.” He offered out the china. “I think I may have a mission further north if you wish.”Taking the cup, Michael thought a moment. If it was KITT’s first Christmas… “He’s never seen snow?” He grinned as he sipped at the cup. “Let’s go north!”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Hoff Bingo





	Christmas Knight

Michael had only been a part of FLAG for a few months, but Christmas had nearly arrived. He had ideas for gifts for Bonnie and Devon, but KITT was another matter entirely. Michael trailed after Devon to the kitchen area of the trailer while he prepared tea, leaving Bonnie to work on KITT. He fidgeted a moment before switching off his comm. “Hey, uh, what would you get a car for christmas anyway?”

Devon nearly bobbled the kettle, but recovered and set it carefully down. “I’m not sure KITT has need of anything in particular, but I certainly can’t speak for what he may want.” He moved it to the stove to let it heat up. “Out of all of us, you may actually be the best authority on that.” He leaned against the counter to wait. “You spend the most time with him after all.”

Michael sunk down onto the bench seat. “Sure, I guess.” He sighed and leaned back against the cushions. KITT had become rather quickly important to him, and he didn’t want to just get him something dumb like fuzzy dice, no matter how funny that would be. KITT liked his paint job and lack of embellishments, so Michael was one hundred percent positive he wouldn’t want a bumper sticker or anything like that. He watched Devon busy himself with tea in thought, wracking his brain for anything.

A slight grin twitched at the edges of Devon’s mouth as he poured them both a cup. “It is his first Christmas after all.” He offered out the china. “I think I may have a mission further north if you wish.”

Taking the cup, Michael thought a moment. If it was KITT’s first Christmas… “He’s never seen snow?” He grinned as he sipped at the cup. “Let’s go north!”

\----------

It was late December as they took the drive north to Colorado. One of Devon’s old ‘friends’ had a set of cabins and supposedly she was having a bit of trouble with the local ruffians or something. Devon was sure she was being a bit dramatic, but it gave Michael and KITT an opportunity to have a sort of working vacation. Play a bodyguard for a bit for the lady and they could crash at one of the cabins for a couple of days.

The mountains were gorgeous as they drove closer, beginning a winding climb up to the resort. Michael couldn’t hide his soft grin as they finally began to pass small patches of white. “Michael, is that snow?” There was only a short pause before KITT interjected again. “Yes, of course it is. I’ve just never seen anything quite like it before.”

“Nature can make beautiful things, buddy.” He grinned as the patches grew. “I saw pictures of the place we’re going. It looked great.”

“I’m glad you’ll enjoy it. As always I expect to see mostly asphalt and other cars.” Michael frowned at that. KITT didn’t sound as miffed as usual, but he’d started to learn his little anomalies. No emotions his ass.

“It’s a bit more scenic than that.” He sunk back into the seat, letting KITT take over for a bit. They were starting to get to the slicker road areas and while Bonnie had assured him KITT’s tires were _all_ weather he was still a bit unsure about the roads. He was from the California and Nevada area, not here.

The main building was just over another rise, the snow already a bit thicker here. KITT pulled up easily into one of the parking spots. “I do believe we’ve arrived. Devon’s… friend should be inside.”

Michael grinned as he patted KITT’s steering wheel. He had noticed that more than friends part too it sounded like. He was learning. “Shouldn’t be long. Debrief on the situation and getting a cabin. See you soon.”

Michael hopped up the walk quickly, tightening his jacket. He was glad he remembered to pack the thicker one. He did a quick check over once in the door, making sure the comm was on. He still repeated what he learned to KITT but it was nice to know he might catch something he missed.

The lady, Margaret, was nice and polite and apparently didn’t really _need_ help. She felt Devon was just an old worry wart who couldn’t stand the cold anymore so sent Michael to check on her. She simply found it funny and still gave him a key and directions to the cabin and small town nearby. She promised to tell Devon he had arrived, and that she was perfectly fine thank you. He concluded that maybe Devon has given him a sneaky Christmas present, and he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Michael cheerfully rejoined KITT outside. “Looks like we’re actually on a real vacation for once! You up for checking out the town?” It was a small tourist town and this close to Christmas it was probably decorated to the nines.

“I suppose if you wish.” Michael frowned at that. While KITT was never the most enthusiastic he had hoped for a bit more. He let it go though as they headed into town.

He slowly drove up to the main thoroughfare, finding it thankfully low on people. He was a bit surprised actually, considering tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He looked at the lights as they meandered, decorations on every store. It was quaint, an echo of bygone days. Each storefront had a display in their window, some even with moving figures. His smile was bright as he looked down at KITT. “Well KITT, what do you think?”

There was surprising silence for a long moment before KITT spoke up. “I’m surprised at the traditions displayed from various countries. All such work for only one night a year?” Michael shrugged, his smile fading slightly, but KITT continued. “Aesthetically however, it is rather pretty. I do enjoy the lights.”

The smile was back in full force at the admittance. “If humans are anything, we’re suckers for tradition. Probably a lot of the people around here are from other countries.” He slowed to a stop in front of a music store. “Plus Americans kind of absorb other people’s ideas and traditions too.”

“I’ve noticed.” It was a bit dry, but at least there was humor in his tone. “Do you need something here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back and we can go back to window watching.” He started to step out, and leaned back in as an afterthought. “Don’t peek.” 

“I promise.” KITT curiously replied. The store had finally given Michael an idea. The thing for the car that didn’t want anything, but certainly had an ‘aesthetic’ style. He was pretty sure he knew just what to get him this time. 

It took him a bit, but he finally made a proper selection and hurried back to KITT and the heater he had running. The cold was no joke. He held his hands to KITT’s vent as if in prayer, letting his fingers warm up. “You’re hot.”

“Thank you Michael.” KITT smugly replied and Michael laughed as they slowly began to move forward, KITT driving this time.

“You’re heater is nice too.” He playfully winked and looked out KITT’s windows, watching the storefronts go by. They sat in comfortable silence as they went along the street. It was a beautiful evening, and the snow had even begun to fall as they reached the end of the row.

“Michael?” The question was soft as KITT stopped at the end of the street, finding himself a place out of the way of traffic. “You know you didn’t have to stay inside. I’m sure you could have seen the window decor far better from up close.”

“Sure, but I wouldn’t have been with you.” Michael tilted his head to the handful of people walking down the street together. “It’s your first Christmas. I wanted to show you what some of it’s like.”

KITT seemed to consider what he said for a long moment. “Then thank you. I did enjoy the ‘walk’ together. Perhaps we should see what the cabin is like?”

“Sure thing.” Michael took control back and steered them back towards their current home, following the directions Margaret had given. It was higher up the mountain, and if he had been in a normal Trans Am he would have had difficulty reaching it. As it was, KITT had to take over driving in a couple of spots simply for safety’s sake. The sun was setting as they pulled up, the view from even the driveway astonishing. KITT carefully worked his way past that towards the edge of the yard, letting them both look out over the small town’s lights as it was bathed in the red and orange glow.

“You know KITT, I don’t think there’s anywhere I’d rather be right now.” Michael leaned forward on the steering wheel, admiring the view. It also allowed him to glance easily down at KITT’s voice modulator when he talked.

“I’m surprised. I would have thought you’d have taken the opportunity to find yourself a young lady or other such distractions as usual.” There wasn’t any vehemence in the words, but they still hurt just a little.

“I’d of thought you’d think better of me by now.” Michael sunk his head to his hands, giving the dancing lights of KITT his complete attention. “The ladies are fun and all, but Christmas is about family.” He lightly tapped the display. “Like you.”

There was a soft, almost wistful sigh from KITT. “I know you need me, but sometimes I wonder.”

“KITT.” Michael frowned and leaned back into the seat. “You are the best friend a guy could ever have. Don’t doubt that.”

“I know, but thank you for confirming that.” There was an almost touch of humor in his voice. “I’ll admit I do find that your company is my favorite out of anyone I have ever met.”

“Did… did you just fish for a complement?” Michael couldn’t help the laugh. “Look, sure I need you for the job, but I _want_ to be with you at the other times too. I could easily have another car for leisure days but I don’t want to.”

“Good.” That reply sounded a bit huffy. “It would have been inferior anyway, I doubt you’d have nearly as much success with your… endeavors.” Michael could almost imagine him preening. “Though I’m still not sure I approve of them.”

Michael rolled his eyes as the last of the sun’s rays sunk below the horizon. “Come on KITT, lighten up. I’m only human with, you know, human urges.”

“Unfortunately I do know.” KITT carefully backed himself up again, getting Michael close to the door of the cabin and reduce his walk in the cold. “You talk in your sleep.”

“I…” Michael flushed red, his mouth snapping shut on his beginning denial. KITT didn’t generally lie. “Fine. So what if I do?” He popped KITT’s door open as he hurried towards the cabin. 

It wasn’t an end to the conversation however, as his comm beeped to life while he struggled with the key, quickly losing heat. “You do know I don’t actually care, right?” Michael finally managed the door and quickly hurried in, frowning at the fact it was still cold. “I was simply teasing you like you try to do with me.”

His words were a little clipped as he shivered. “I-I know KITT.” He cast around for a source of heat, finally spying the fireplace and firewood. It was one of _those_ types of cabins. Goody. “It’s just one of those things you don’t talk about.” He managed to piece together all the proper things for a fire: wood, tinder and a lighter.

“I apologize then.” KITT did sound contrite. Michael managed to get the fire lit, the warmth slow but spreading. “I won’t bring it up again.”

Michael sighed as he huddled near the fire, looking around the cabin. It was tastefully decorated in a rustic outdoorsy style. “Honestly you’re fine. Just surprised me is all. The warning is more for other people, you know?” The heat finally started to seep back into his bones, so he stood to get a better bearing on his surroundings. The couch looked comfortable enough so he sunk down on it. He’d explore more rooms in a bit once it warmed up. “...What did I say anyway?”

“Honestly, no so many words as there were sounds.” Michael could feel his cheeks heating up again, and it having nothing to with the fireplace. “Your telemetry readings were more of a clue to what you were dreaming at the time. I’ve learned to not bother you then.”

“Probably best.” He stood up to try and walk the embarrassment off, heading for the kitchen. Thankfully there was at least power to the place, and the cabinets had some dishes and non perishable food. He snagged a bag of chips and a soda and settled himself back on the couch. He took a deep breath. “...Sorry.”

“You are aware I do not feel the same sort of embarrassment about it as you do? Especially considering in your case it was rather involuntary. If it had been somehow on purpose would be when we’d have to have a talk.” 

Michael chewed thoughtfully on a handful of chips. He was surprised that KITT wasn’t more upset. “Yeah, that’s kind of something you talk about first.”

“Michael, are you just eating chips for dinner?” He could hear the sharp tone of disapproval in KITT’s voice.

“Maybe.” He took a sip of his soda as KITT gave him a long suffering sigh. He tugged over a blanket that was on the back of the couch. “I don’t want to go out in the cold.”

“Then promise me in the morning we will go for breakfast. I do believe I saw a diner as we were looking at Christmas displays.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but grinned. “ _Fine_ , we’ll get breakfast. Promise.” He sat in silence as he finished his chips, finding the room had become rather cozy as the fire continued burning. He’d have to put a few more logs on to keep the warmth over night. His only worry was what sort of temperature was the bedroom? The couch was comfy enough he was seriously considering not moving.

——-

Michael woke with a start, blinking blearily at the sun in his eyes. The living room windows were facing east and he had managed to fall asleep on the couch watching the fire. He stretched, feeling joints pop from sleeping curled up. Out the window he could see the sun glinting off the black of KITT’s paint. “Good morning KITT.”

“Good morning Michael. How do you feel?” Michael walked to the window to look out at the soft snow and KITT nestled in the midst of it. He felt a warmth in his chest, as if he just saw a pretty girl playing in the snow. Which was odd, since it was _KITT_ , and he was just sitting there. He was rather pretty though.

“Pretty good. A bit of a backache but my fault for that one.” He couldn’t help the soft smile at the sight, even if he was trying to fight the feeling. It was a light dusting, but it gave KITT an almost festive look. “Let me grab my shoes and we’ll get that breakfast I promised.”

The morning was spent getting that bite to eat, his charm to the waitress earning her number scribbled on the back of his receipt. She was pretty cute if he was being honest and certainly made a mean cup of coffee. He shoved the number into his pocket and settled easily back into KITT’s seat regardless. “Was there anything you wanted to do or see?”

“You don’t have to ignore her on my account.” Michael raised an eyebrow. The words said one thing but his huffy tone said otherwise. “I’ll be quite fine out here in the parking lot, as always.”

“Come on KITT, I wasn’t trying this time I promise. Let’s go back to the cabin.” He sighed as he shifted into reverse and back where they came from. “I need to find the actual heat anyway if we’re gonna stay here longer.” He thought for a moment, then rolled down the window and tossed the receipt out. “There, no number.”

They drove in silence for a short while before KITT finally spoke up again, almost timidly. “I took the liberty of scanning the cabin while you slept. The heater’s wiring seemed faulty. I am unsure if you can fix it. The lights should work at least.”

Michael heaved a sigh. “Well, thanks KITT. I guess I could look at it, but you know me and all that technical stuff. You’re probably right on my fixing it.” He grimaced slightly. “The fireplace worked good enough last night.”

As they approached the edge of town Michael found his steering taken from him and they pulled into the grocer’s parking. “Sorry, but you seemed to have forgotten why we came out here in the first place.”

That got him to laugh and he patted the steering wheel. “KITT, you’re too good to me. I’ll be right back.” He headed into the store, making sure to actually get real food to avoid KITT’s disapproving tone. It was fun to tease him but KITT had a point in his diet. Chips a meal did not make. He was honestly glad for KITT’s reminders and care, he couldn’t remember how many nights he’d forget to eat when he was a cop. There was that warmth again. It was nice to have someone else care about him.

He found down another aisle hot chocolate and indulged himself by tossing it into the basket. Why not? It was the perfect weather for it. He went ahead and wandered over to the display of coffee mugs, unable to remember if the cabin had any. They were pretty standard christmas fare, and he nearly just grabbed a snowman when he saw something that nearly made him laugh out loud. Well, aside from the garish colors that would drive KITT mad, it was an entertaining _pun_. Silent Knight, Holey Knight. _Good._ That joined the hot chocolate into the basket and he headed to the checkout.

The bags of groceries were set carefully in KITT’s passenger seat as they resumed their journey to the cabin. Michael stifled a yawn as best he could. To be honest the couch had been absolutely terrible to sleep on. “You know Michael, we are actually on vacation for once if you need a nap of some sort. Your body is certainly showing signs of tiredness, if I must say.”

Michael rolled his eyes with a grin as they pulled up. “Most people wouldn’t find that polite, but I’ll let it pass. You’re right, I’m tired and I can indulge. But first I want to actually see the cabin! I had just stopped in the living room and then passed out last night.” He slipped out of KITT and hurried to the door, quickly getting out of the wind. It was starting to pick up. “Hey buddy, you have a weather report?”

KITT spoke as Michael began wandering the rooms. “According to the local stations a storm is rolling in. Perhaps it was good we got the food when we did. I may be able to drive in it but I doubt anything would be open.”

“Good call.” Michael peeked into closets, finding himself rather quickly bored with the cabin exploration. There wasn’t much past the bedroom and bathroom, and if the heater was broken then he would bet a lot the hot water heater was too. The hallway closet turned out to be more of a storeroom, some old abandoned skis and a couple of boxes. He brightened into a grin as he hauled on one. “KITT! They have Christmas decorations in here!” It was labeled lights, and he pushed it towards the door. “I got an idea.”

Most of the trees weren’t near the cabin, but thankfully a small one seemed to have sprung up nearby. He gestured for KITT to follow and used his hood as a place to set the box and keep it out of the snow. “Hold this.” If he didn’t know better he’d swear the scanner had annoyed tone to it’s sweep, but he ignored it in favor of digging through the box. Multicolored lights, all intact. There was even a box of replacements in the bottom of anything had burned out. He rested the string of lights on KITT’s hood too, carefully working his way through a time honored Christmas tradition. Untangling the mess.

There was a long suffering sigh. “And what is the point of this exactly?”

“You’ll see, I promise!” He finally managed to get the pile under control and started to carefully run them around the tree. “It’s Christmas, but we don’t have a tree yet. I’m fixing that.”

“Ah.” KITT lapsed into silence, but somehow didn’t seem as annoyed with what he was doing. Either he was spending far too much time alone or he was learning KITT’s moods. Probably the latter since with KITT he wasn’t ever actually alone. He couldn’t help the flash of a grin back towards KITT with that thought. Of all the everything in the universe, an AI that resided in a car was his most important person. That was a feeling he couldn’t deny.

He picked up the now empty box and headed back inside, digging around in the other boxes. He frowned at the lack of extension cords. He started to dig through the drawers in the kitchen and even the other closets. No dice. He gave a disappointed sigh and set about making himself a cup of hot chocolate. He could at least get that much out of the holiday here.

“Michael, are you okay?” The kettle was on the stove now, heating up.

“Sure KITT. I just can’t light up the lights like I hoped. At least there’s some color to the tree now.” He puttered around a bit, finishing setting up the chocolate into his new favorite Christmas mug. That at least got him to smile just a little.

“When you have a moment, please come outside again.” KITT was polite as ever, but he sounded almost nervously excited about something. 

Michael shrugged and trundled outside, hands wrapped around his mug for warmth. “What’s up KITT?” He walked over to where KITT still sat near the now a bit sad looking tree. He was still a little sour he couldn’t get it to work.

“Watch.” There was a grin in that tone of voice, Michael was sure of it. He turned to watch as the tree actually managed to flicker, then the lights steadily glowed, lighting the snow softly in an array of colors.

Michael couldn’t help the massive grin and whoop of excitement. “KITT is that you?” He leaned down and ran a hand softly down his hood, nearly hugging the car in his cheer. “Thank you!”

“You are very welcome.” KITT certainly sounded smug this time, and he certainly had earned it. Michael leaned against his hood, taking a long sip of his drink, letting it’s warmth fill his stomach to match his chest as he stared at the tree and it’s glow. “It is rather fetching, I do have to admit.” There was a rather long beat before KITT seemed unable to help himself. “Unlike your mug.”

Michael laughed. “Thought you’d like it.” A sharp wind kicked up and he shivered. He didn’t want to go inside quite yet though.

“It’s hideous. Though I can see why you like it.” There was a dryness to his tone. “It matches some of your sweaters.”

“You’re right, I do need a Christmas sweater don’t I?” Michael grinned back at the windshield, knowing full well that wasn’t at all what KITT meant. Another harsh wind cut through, this accompanied by a sudden sharp and very wet cold down his neck. He shot up, nearly dropping his mug in surprise. “Cold!”

There was laughter in KITT’s tone as his door popped open. “Come on, before the wind and snow gets worse. My heater is guaranteed to work no matter the temperature.”

Michael gratefully piled inside, tugging the door closed behind. He took a deep breath as KITT’s heat seeped into his skin. “Thank you. I think that storm is coming in.”

“Most likely.” They settled into quiet as Michael watched the trees begin to sway in the wind, their newly added decorations clinging on. He hoped they’d survive whatever would be thrown at them as their light went out. KITT probably let that power drain stop for expediency’s sake. This was no weather to have to get fuel in. He took a long sip of his now room temperature hot chocolate, finishing it off. He rested the mug in a cup holder and stretched out, watching the snowfall get stronger.

“I think I’m going to have to camp out here for a bit.” Michael found himself yawning again as he listened to the wind howling outside. “Sorry.”

“You are quite alright, Michael. Perhaps that nap may be prudent as we wait out this weather.” As his eyes started to drift shut, KITT softly added, “And never apologize for being with me, please.”

It was a little mumbled but he managed a reply. “Promise.” He could swear he could feel the smile in return as he fell asleep.

\-----

He woke another morning with a start, this time at the sudden lack of noise. It was also very dark. “...KITT?”

“Yes Michael?”

The interior was still rather toasty and KITT sounded unalarmed, so he was probably fine. “What happened?”

“The storm has passed, and we are now under snow.” KITT’s windshield wipers started to move, and it took quite a few sweeps before Michael could see somewhat outside the window. It was still night. “The storm covered us, but I figured as we had nowhere to go there was no point in trying to uncover us yet.”

Michael shifted in his seat, finding something in his jacket pocket poking him in the ribs. His smile brightened a bit. “Hey KITT, what time is it?”

The small tree outside lightly shook before it’s multicolored glow brightened again. “It is two am. Merry Christmas Michael.”

He laughed. “You know me too well. Merry Christmas KITT.” He tugged the present out of his pocket, neatly wrapped by the store owner. “I got you something.”

“Before you show me, could you please reach under the passenger seat? There should be a box under there.” Michael obliged, digging around until he touched ribbon, tugging out another neatly wrapped gift. “While I did have to have help ordering and wrapping, I did pick it out for you.”

“Thank you.” He looked between the two in his hands. He had to admit at his curiosity at just what KITT would have gotten him. There wasn’t much he wanted that the Foundation didn’t provide, and the rest KITT covered just by being himself. “You or me first?”

“Go ahead. I have to admit, I want to know if you like it or not.” 

Michael carefully set what he got onto KITT’s seat before undoing the ribbon on his. The box turned out not to be wrapped, but a top nestled into a bottom. The inside was neatly wrapped in tissue paper and underneath was a pair of gloves. He grinned as he pulled them out. Of course not just any. They were specifically driving gloves, thin and pliable for ease of movement, black as KITT. Even had red piping along the wrist seam. He ran his thumb across their material. Leather. After tugging them on he petted KITT’s steering wheel. “Perfect.” He let his fingers run along the grips of the wheel. “I love them.”

“I… I’m glad.” That almost sounded like KITT was blushing, which was somehow adorable. 

Michael smiled softly in reply, reaching over for his gift. “Not sure mine is as nice, but I tried.”

“Please Michael, go ahead and open it for me.” He was glad now he had at least tried to put thought in it. He carefully pulled the wrapping off, tugging the tape out of its case and popping it into KITT’s tape deck. The soft strains of Vivaldi’s Winter filtered through his speakers. “Michael! You do listen to me. This music is beautiful, thank you.”

Michael looked surprised at KITT’s dash. “I always listen to you. What sort of friend would I be if I didn’t?” He offered a smile, rubbing his hands together, relishing the feeling of the gloves. “Glad you like though. Wasn’t sure which composer to get.”

“You picked wonderfully Michael. I do believe he’s become one of my favorites now.” The music softly played as the lights twinkled in the dark outside. “Thank you, for all of this. I believe it’s been a perfect first Christmas.”

Michael shifted in seat, something settling in his mind. “KITT.” He tried to sort through his words, through his feelings. “I want you to always be here with me, if you’re okay with that.”

“I would like that very much Michael.” Winter bled into Summer on the tape. “I…” There was a soft sigh. “I do wish I could go places with you better than I do.”

“Hey now. If I haven’t said it yet, you’re perfect the way you are.” He let his hands wander across KITT’s dash again. “I love you for you KITT.” His hands stilled as his mouth snapped shut when he realized what he said. He meant to think on that revelation for a lot longer, maybe even keep it to himself. He didn’t want to ruin what they already had.

The silence stretched on for far too long, Summer now ran into Spring before KITT replied. “Do you mean that?” He sounded nervous, unsure.

Michael took a long, slow breath. He didn’t know if it was what KITT wanted, but he was the last person he’d lie to. This was far too important for that. “I did.”

“Good.” The words were soft and full of emotion. “I love you too.”

Michael’s smile was soft as he leaned back into KITT’s seat, watching the lights sway in the last of the wind. “Merry Christmas KITT.”

“Merry Christmas Michael.”


End file.
